Spellhaunt
Large Ooze (Extraplanar) Hit Dice: 8d10+8 (52 hp) Initiative: +0 Speed: Fly 60 ft. (good) Armor Class: 17 (-1 size, +8 deflection), touch 17, flat-footed 17 Base Attack/Grapple: +6/+11 Attack: Slam +6 melee (1d6+1 plus fireball) Full Attack: Slam +6 melee (1d6+1 plus fireball) Space/Reach: 10 ft./10 ft. Special Attacks: Engulf, fireball, magic drain Special Qualities: Blindsight 60 ft., damage reduction 10/magic, ooze traits, spell resistance 18 Saves: Fort +3, Ref +2, Will +2 Abilities: Str 13, Dex 10, Con 13, Int – , Wis 10, Cha 13 Skills: Feats: Environment: Any (often Hinterlands) Organization: Solitary Challenge Rating: 9 Treasure: None Alignment: Usually neutral Advancement: None Level Adjustment: - "The group clustered closer together and raised their weapons in the direction of the approaching noise. Seconds later they could see the creature emerge around the corner of a building, partially floating along, partially scuttling like an insect between the wall of the building and the dusty cobblestone street. It was a tangle of twisted black lines suspended in a moving, fluid, jelly-like cloud that seemed as insubstantial as a ghost. With the same rustling, skittering noise is closed to within some thirty feet and paused, wavering slightly as it hovered and seemed to examine the group before it..."The wizard muttered several words in draconic and examined the creature for any latent dweomers. The surprise and confusion on his face was startling as the creature darted forwards."- From Shemeska's Storyhour A spellhaunt is the remnant of a spell failure, not those resulting from armor penalty or broken concentration, but those warped by planar energies. As a special kind of a living spell, it is apparentlz made of glowing energy, its exact appearance depending on the spell that created it. Thus, a spellhaunt resulting from a failed enervation may be dark and shadowy, while a failed cloudkill may form a roiling mass of yellowish vapors. A spellhaunts sustains itself by draining magic. As mindless creatures, spellhaunts do not speak. Combat A spellhaunt somehow recognizes which opponent has the most magic available, and tries to engulf it immediately; it ceases its attack the moment the target has no more magic left. A spellhaunt is usually sated after draining magic for a total of 10-20 rounds. The sample spellhaunt above uses a fireball (caster level 8th) as the base spell. Engulf (Ex): A fireball spellhaunt can flow around creatures that fit within its space as a standard action. The spellhaunt simply moves over the opponents, affecting as many as it can cover. Opponents can make attacks of opportunity, but if they do so they are not entitled to a Reflex save. Those who do not attempt an attack of opportunity must succeed on a DC 19 Reflex saving throw or be engulfed. On a success, they are pushed back or aside (their choice) as the fireball spellhaunt moves forward. The save DC is Strength-based.Engulfed creatures are subject to the fireball spellhaunt’s magic drain (see below) each round on the spellhaunt’s turn, and are considered to be grappled and trapped within its body. The fireball spellhaunt cannot use its slam attack on engulfed creatures. Fireball (Su): A creature hit by a fireball spellhaunt’s slam attack takes 8d6 points of fire damage, as if exposed to the normal effect of a fireball spell cast by an 8th-level spellcaster. A Reflex saving throw (DC 14) halves the damage. Magic Drain (Su): A creature engulfed by a fireball spellhaunt loses magic rapidly. Each round, the following effects occur. First, all active spell effects of up to level 2 are automatically dispelled. Second, if the engulfed creature is a spellcaster, 2 of its highest-level spell slots are expended. Third, all charged magic items in its possession lose 2 charges. Fourth, all the numerical bonuses of non-charged magic items are reduced by 2 for 24 hours (if reduced to zero, the item becomes permanently non-magical), which also applies to non-numerical properties with a numerical equivalent (keen, flaming, etc). Finally, a fireball spellhaunt gains 5 temporary hit points each round in which it drains magic in any of the previously described ways. Ooze Traits: Immune to poison, sleep effects, mind-affecting effects, paralysis, polymorph, and stunning; blind, mindless; not subject to critical hits or flanking. Habitat/Society Spellhaunts are extremely rare creatures, but they can be found just about anywhere on the planes. Wherever a spell fizzles, there is a chance of a spellhaunt spawning.Over the centuries, many arcanists have concentrated their efforts on discerning the rules regulating the creation and activities of spellhaunts. Recently, a certain titanic Golden Lord of Sigil is known to have invested funds into this field of research, all in the name of enlightenment, of course. Specifically, she has a rogue modron called Ylem setting up deliberate spellhaunt-spawning incidents, and recording the outcome. Results are unknown. Ecology A spellhaunts feeds to live and lives to feed. It is constantly on the lookout for arcane energy to absorb, and completely ignores non-magical beings and objects around it.Chant has it that a certain Abyssal Prince has discovered a way of creating, controlling, and empowering a spellhaunt. These bred guardian creatures are called Feeders. Unlike standard spellhaunts, they are always chaotic and evil, and made of multiple vile spells. Non-tanar’ri spell-slingers stay away. CREATING A SPELLHAUNT “Spellhaunt” is an acquired template that can be applied to an arcane or divine spell effect (hereafter referred to as the base spell) which becomes a living creature, using the statistics and abilities described below. These characteristics of the spellhaunt are determined by the nature of the base spell, including its caster level. The template can be applied only on spells that create an area of effect, not spells that have targets or that create a separate effect. In other words, only spells with an “Area:” line in their stat blocks can become spellhaunts. Size: A spellhaunt’s size depends on the base spell’s caster level: caster level 1st-6th, Medium size; 7th-12th, Large; 13th or higher, Huge. Type: A spellhaunt’s creature type is ooze. If the base spell has an alignment or energy descriptor, the spellhaunt gains the same subtype (air, cold, earth, evil, fire, good, water) Also, its subtype is usually extraplanar, as incidents during which spells become spellhaunts are exceedingly rare on the Prime Material Plane. Hit Dice: A spellhaunt has a number of Hit Dice equal to the base spell’s caster level. Its Hit Dice are d10. Speed: A spellhaunt’s fly speed depends on the base spell’s range: close range, speed 20 ft.; medium range, 40 ft.; long range, 60 ft. Its maneuverability rating depends on its size: a Medium spellhaunt has perfect maneuverability; Large, good; Huge, average. Armor Class: A spellhaunt has a deflection bonus to AC equal to the base spell’s caster level. Base Attack: A spellhaunt’s base attack bonus is equal to two-thirds its Hit Dice. Attack: A spellhaunt has a slam attack it can use once per round. Its damage value depends on the creature’s size: a Medium spellhaunt’s slam deals 1d4 points of damage; Large, 1d6; Huge, 1d8. To this base damage, the spellhaunt adds 1.5 times its Strength modifier. Special Attacks: A spellhaunt gains the following special attacks.- Spell Effect (Su): A creature hit by a spellhaunt’s slam attack is subjected to the normal effect of the spellhaunt’s base spell. The save DC (if any) is equal to 10 + the level of the base spell + the spellhaunt’s Charisma modifier. - Engulf (Ex): A spellhaunt can flow around creatures that fit within its space as a standard action. The spellhaunt simply moves over the opponents, affecting as many as it can cover. Opponents can make attacks of opportunity, but if they do so they are not entitled to a Reflex save. Those who do not attempt an attack of opportunity must succeed on a Reflex saving throw (DC 10 + ½ the spellhaunt’s Hit Dice + the spellhaunt’s Strength modifier) or be engulfed. On a success, they are pushed back or aside (their choice) as the spellhaunt moves forward. Engulfed creatures are subject to the spellhaunt’s magic drain (see below) each round on the spellhaunt’s turn, and are considered to be grappled and trapped within its body. A spellhaunt cannot use its slam attack on engulfed creatures.- Magic Drain (Su): A creature engulfed by a spellhaunt loses magic rapidly. Each round, the following effects occur. First, all active spell effects of up to level 2 are automatically dispelled. Second, if the engulfed creature is a spellcaster, 2 of its highest-level spell slots are expended. Third, all charged magic items in its possession lose 2 charges. Fourth, all the numerical bonuses of non-charged magic items are reduced by 2 for 24 hours (if reduced to zero, the item becomes permanently non-magical), which also applies to non-numerical properties with a numerical equivalent (keen, flaming, etc). Finally, a spellhaunt gains 5 temporary hit points each round in which it drains magic in any of the previously described ways. Special Qualities: A spellhaunt gains the following special qualities.- Blindsight (Ex): A spellhaunt can ascertain prey within 60 feet by a supernatural sense that does not rely on sound or scent.- Damage Reduction (Su): DR 10/magic.- Ooze Traits: Immune to poison, sleep effects, mind-affecting effects, paralysis, polymorph, and stunning; blind, mindless; not subject to critical hits or flanking.- Spell Resistance (Su): SR 10 + the base spell’s caster level. Saving Throws: A spellhaunt’s base Fortitude, Reflex, and Will saving throws are equal to one-third its Hit Dice. It has a resistance bonus on all saves equal to the level of its base spell. Abilities: A spellhaunt has Strength, Constitution, and Charisma scores equal to 10 + the level of the base spell. Its Dexterity and Wisdom scores are equal to 7 + the level of the base spell. Skills and Feats: As a mindless creature, a spellhaunt has no skills or feats. Environment: Any, often Hinterlands. Organization: Solitary. Challenge Rating: A spellhaunt’s Challenge Rating is equal to 2 + the level of the base spell + ½ the base spell’s caster level, rounded down. Treasure: None Alignment: Usually neutral. If the base spell has an alignment descriptor, the spellhaunt gains that alignment aspect. Advancement: None Level Adjustment: – Category:Oozes